christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kung Fu Panda Holiday
|writer=Jonathan Groff |release=November 24, 2010 |runtime=21 minutes |rating=TV-PG |available=DVD Blu-ray iTunes Netflix}} Kung Fu Panda Holiday is a winter holiday-themed television special spun off from DreamWorks Animation's ''Kung Fu Panda'' movies and TV series. It premiered on NBC on Wednesday, November 24, 2010, at 8:30 PM ET/PT. While not necessarily a Christmas special, it does contain some holiday-themed elements, such as decorations and the occasional exchange of presents. Synopsis Mr. Ping (James Hong) has his cherished "Noodle Dream" in which he and his son, Po (Jack Black), make an incredibly delicious noodle soup, only to be interrupted by Tai Lung. Po defeats the leopard, but leaves his father who wakes up crying out in anguish. That same morning, Master Shifu (Dustin Hoffman) comes into the restaurant to assign Po to host the annual Winter Feast at the Jade Palace, which is a highly ritualized formal occasion exclusively for the masters of Kung Fu. Although Po offers his father the opportunity to cater it, Mr. Ping is adamant that he must stay at his restaurant for the lonely people who have nowhere else to eat for the holiday (and pay extra for it). Although the guilt ridden Po struggles to cook for the banquet himself, he is soon overwhelmed by the myriad of responsibilities, further complicated by the interference of Wo Hop (Jack McBrayer), a rabbit chef he accidentally disgraced earlier and is desperate to die at the Dragon Warrior's hands to redeem his honor. As Po despairs, a comment from Wo Hop inspires him to enlist the Furious Five to help complete the preparations while he has the still suicidal rabbit help him in the kitchen. At last the preparations are complete and Shifu praises the occasion's arrangements as perfect in front of all the visiting masters. However, Po comes to realize that his place is with his father and excuses himself to join him in their kitchen after explaining to the masters his reasons. Together, Ping apologizes for being unfair to Po about his larger responsibilities and they prepare their food with polished skill to make the informal dinner a success from the start. Soon, the Furious Five and all the visiting masters, moved by Po's loyalty, arrive to participate in the festivities with the townsfolk. In addition, Po is able to restore Wo Hop's honor by bestowing him the Golden Ladle that was originally intended for the chef selected to cook for the Masters' banquet. Eventually, Master Shifu, mortified by Po's abandoning of the banquet, arrives at Mr. Ping's restaurant and realizes that Po did the right thing creating a true perfect occasion with his father. Shifu turns to depart, only to be persuaded by Po to join them, firmly asserting that his master certainly has a place with his family. Broadcast history In 2011, a year after the special's NBC premiere, ABC Family acquired the broadcast rights, and it aired as a part of the 25 Days of Christmas programming block for that year, along with fellow DreamWorks Animation Christmas special Merry Madagascar. Both specials aired on in the 2015 holiday season. Most recently, it aired alongside the other Kung Fu Panda specials on July 30-31, 2016, on . Availability DreamWorks Home Entertainment made the special available on DVD and Blu-ray on November 6, 2012, but with some additions: It has the new closing credits and the new mid-credit scene. The DVD was reissued with new cover art on October 1, 2013. It was also included in the DreamWorks Holiday Collection 2-disc set, released two weeks later. Its latest release will be as part of the DreamWorks Ultimate Holiday Collection DVD and Blu-ray sets, to be released October 15, 2019. kungfupandaholartpic1.jpg| kungfupandaholartpic2.jpg| KungFuPandaHoliday_DVD_2013.jpg| DreamWorks_Animation_Ultimate_Holiday_Collection_DVD.jpg| DreamWorks_Animation_Ultimate_Holiday_Collection_Blu-ray.jpg| Cast See also *"Present Tense" (the Christmas episode of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) External links * * Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:2010 releases Category:DreamWorks Category:Specials based on movies Category:Specials referring to Christmas by a different name